Semper Fi Brothers
by Renegade Storm
Summary: Danny Reagan was one of the only marines in his unit to make it back home . So once a year he puts on his dress blues and heads to the cemetery to remember his brothers . Semper Fi , always loyal to the man and woman that gave their lives so he could keep living. I don't own the song " Semper Fi " by Trace Adkins's .


He sat in that long line of barber chairs  
The Sergeant asked him, son, would you like to keep your hair?  
*He sat in that long line of barber chairs  
The Sergeant asked him, son, would you like to keep your hair?  
He said, yes sir as he heard those clippers buzzing home  
The sergeant said, well hold out your hands, cuz here it comes.*

~ He was just a young man at the age of eighteen stepping on that plane toParis island . He left his family at the gate .

When he told his parents his choice they say him down and asked are you sure Danny?

Hereplied " I'm a Reagan , I need to to serve my country , like my father before me and his father before him. "

Waved them good bye for months and then stepped on the plan and quickly found his seat and fell asleep knowing when he got their it would be a while before he slept again.

When the plane stops he quickly grabs his duffle bag and makes his way to bus so he can make it in tell knowing that when they say they are leaving at 0800 they mean at excatally at that time .

They arrive at the island . Quickly getting of the bus . The first place they took us was the long line of barbers shop chairs , for the high and tight .

The Sargent asked son would you like to keep your hair . I said yes sir as the clippers buzzed on. Well son hold out your hands here it comes. ~

*Semper Fi, do or die  
So gung ho, to go and pay the price  
Heres to Leathernecks, Devildogs, and Jarheads  
Parris Island in July, Semper Fi*

~ The next thing I hear are the words Semper Fi which mean always loyal or always faithful . The motto of the Marine Corps . We are told if we pass basic and hell week we will be apart of the elite brotherhood who are selective in their members . If we do fall in battle no one in the unit returnes state side until we all do.

It is a true brotherhood , a family in that way . The Sargent says after he leads us of after the hair cut to get the heath check and are uniforms and other basic supplies .~

* l sleep in my bed instead of the foxhole  
I never heard my boss tell me to lock n load  
Aint no bullet holes in the side of my SUV  
Cuz the kid next door just shipped out overseas*

~ I remember the first time I returned home after boot camp . I step out of my car in the drive way to my childhood home . My neighbor across the street comes over and asks " Danny when do you ship out " . I replie very proudly back fromone of the hardest boot camps for the Marines . " Two weeks . Mr. Appleton." " Well son, be careful and good luck out there.

I said thank you sir. I know if some thing happens to me my brothers will bring me home . They don't call Marines . Devildogs , leathernecks and jarheads for no reason. We are stubborn and will complete the task and bring the whole unit home ~

*Semper Fi, do or die  
So gung ho, to go and pay the price  
Heres to Leathernecks, Devildogs, and Jarheads

And Parris Island in July, Semper Fishipped out overseas*

~ On the plane to the combat zone . The Sargent tells the Marines you better get some sleep while you can. The combat zone is not a good place to sleep and you will need it .

6 months later

It has been six long months of hard fighting . However being here I really fell like I am making a difference and I am proud to be a Marine .

6 months after that

I am in a plane on the way home of the sixpeople in my direct unit only three of us make it home .

The three returning alive are my

Gunnery Sargent Daniel " Danny " Reagan

Sargent Alexander " Alec" Rose and

Master GunnerySargent Micah James Argent

The three not returning are

Sargent James " Jay" Hunter

Sargent Catherine "Katie" Hale and Private First Class Jonathan " Jonny " Greyson , only just turned eighteen years old . Having gotten in to basic on waiver for graduating at seventeen. Just joined the unit two weeks ago. ~

For the few that wear the dress blues  
Haircut high and tight  
Who are proud to be the first ones in the fight  
Semper Fi*

~ It's for them today he pulls out his dress blues . Twenty years later and drives to the cemantary with a bottle of jack Daniels and five glasses . They sadly lost Alec two years after they returned to bad depression and PTSD he just couldn't take it any more .

Micah goes earlier in the morning then Danny some day they will mourn their fallen friends together but even it being eighteen years after they lost the last of there friends in the unit it is still to hard .

He pulls in to the parking lot and gets out . Traveling a path he as taken so many times before . He pours his friends a glass of Jack Daniels into the cups he sat in frount of their graves and pours himself one in the remaining glass. Remberig his friends. ~

*Semper Fi, Do or Die  
So gung ho, to go and pay the price  
Heres to Leathernecks, Devildogs, and Jarheads  
And Parris Island in July, never leave a man behind  
Your a Marine, a Marine for life  
Semper Fi* 

* * *

Tomorrow is Veterans Day and I just wanted to get a little piece out for all the veterans . The ones that came back and the ones that didn't . The ones that are serving , have served and will serve . My younger adoptive brother is currantly at basic training for the army . So good luck Tiger . This is just me showing my support for the fallen , the serving and those that will serve .

I don't know how old Danny was when he saw combat in the Marines . So I picked right out of high school. I tryed to keep it kids 10 an up so he can . So I hope I did a good with that .

Please don't flame this his just me honoring the veterans in my own way .

Renegade out ~


End file.
